One Day One Dream
by Hikari Nakao
Summary: Bem... isso era para ser one-shot,mas naum consegui Kagome se sente rejeitada depois de ver Inuyasha novamente com Kikyou, mas será que dessa vez ele conseguirá se redimir? Tipo... gostei d eskrever.
1. Default Chapter

_**

* * *

Bom... tamos aki d novo... **_

_**Vcs vaum ter q me aturar, muahuahuahauahauahaua!**_

_**Pretendo... um dia... fazer one-shot... help me plx!**_

_**Bem, bem... vamos à fic:**_

_**u.u"

* * *

**_

Inuyasha... não me abandone... – Kikyou disse

Nunca te abandonarei... minha Kikyou – Foi a resposta que ouviu antes de seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso discreto

Novamente lá estava Inuyasha, abraçado a Kikyou no meio da noite. Os carregadores de alma de Kikyou dançavam em volta deles, fazendo um clima perfeito, um clima perfeito para um casal apaixonado. Mas não para uma certa colegial que se encontrava atrás de uma árvore, novamente sofrendo.

Novamente sofrendo por saber que ela era somente um estorvo na vida de Inuyasha. Disse que ficaria sempre junto dele, mas não agüentava mais... Era demais para seu coração...

Não conseguia ficar mais tempo ali. E, se pensar bem, para que ficar ali? Somente para ver seu amado ser feliz com outra?

Que irônico...

Lembrou-se que pensou, não disse, mas pensou naquele dia em que viu Inuyasha prometendo a Kikyou que sempre a protegeria, que não importava com quem seu amado ficasse, se ele fosse feliz bastaria para que a própria Kagome ficasse feliz...

Agora não conseguia nem ao menos segurar sua lágrimas...

Não agüentou mais. Sem olhar para trás, saiu correndo dali. Infelizmente, o cheiro de lágrimas junto do de Kagome alcançou as narinas de Inuyasha, que imediatamente virou sua cabeça para onde instantes atrás a garota se encontrava e murmurou com os olhos agora cheios de tristeza.

Kagome...

Um murmúrio que não passou despercebido para a mulher que se encontrava em seus braços.

Você mentiu...

Inuyasha voltou sua atenção para Kikyou com uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

O que disse?

Você mentiu para mim... Você me abandonou... – Kikyou mantinha uma expressão fria, mas seus olhos a traíam. Estes se encontravam cheios de uma enorme tristeza, uma tristeza guardada por muitos anos, mas junto com isso, os olhos de Kikyou mostravam outro sentimento que Inuyasha não conseguia distinguir muito bem, seria... Derrota?

Não! – Inuyasha quase gritou porque Kikyou dizia aquilo? Não entendia – Nunca te abandonei e nunca te abandonarei!

Você não vê? – Continuou ao ver que Inuyasha balançava a cabeça – Você me abandonou não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. O seu amor não mais me pertence... Eu... Perdi você... Perdi você para Kagome...

Inuyasha quase pulou ao ouvir isso. Escutara direito? Kikyou disse que ela havia o perdido para Kagome? O que ela queria dizer com isso?

Kikyou... O que você quer dizer com isso?

Você disse que não me abandonaria... Mas o jeito que eu queria que você não me abandonasse, você já o fez há muito tempo... – Kikyou tinha os olhos marejados, mas não ia deixar nenhuma lágrima escapar, pelo menos não enquanto inuyasha estivesse ali – Você não entende? – Kikyou podia ver os orbes dourados de Inuyasha mostrando toda a confusão que sentia – Inuyasha... Você a ama... Você ama Kagome...

Dessa vez sim Inuyasha pulara. Quase que Kikyou ia junto, mas ele conseguiu se conter no último instante.

Mas o que você está dizendo Kikyou? Você é a única que eu amo! – Inuyasha tentava convence Kikyou, mas esta apenas balançava a cabeça em sinal de negação – Você sabe que Kagome é apenas a minha detectora de fragmentos!

Então Inuyasha, você aceitaria que eu fosse em busca dos fragmentos com você e que Kagome fosse embora... – quando ela viu que Inuyasha ia responder, acrescentou – Para sempre?

Inuyasha ficou mudo. Se Kikyou fosse com ele em busca dos fragmentos, ela estaria perto dele com sempre quiseram. Mas...E Kagome?

Não... não queria ficar longe de Kagome. Kagome sempre o apoiou e ficou ao seu lado, sempre, mesmo quando isso a machucava. Não queria ver Kagome triste, mas em compensação era o único que conseguia tal feito. Era o único que conseguia corromper o coração puro de Kagome. Muito já se aproveitaram disso, e foram nessas ocasiões que quase conseguiram matá-la.

Lembrar de Kagome lhe dava um calor no coração, um calor tão intenso que chegava a queimar. Quando a abraçava, era como se estivesse abraçando a si mesmo, uma parte indispensável de si, e ele não conseguia de jeito nenhum ficar sem ela, pois era parte de seu coração.

Kikyou... eu... – Foi calado com o dedo indicador de Kikyou sobre seus lábios.

Eu sei... Você tem de ir atrás dela. Mas não pense que eu não vou estar te esperando... – Nesse momento Kikyou começa a desaparecer – Eu vou estar te esperando no inferno... – disse isso e em seguida desapareceu completamente.

Inuyasha permanecia estático. Não conseguia raciocinar. Sentia como se as duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida tivessem o abandonado.

Mas não era verdade. Kikyou estava o esperando no inferno, e Kagome... Ele é quem havia abandonado Kagome. E precisava redimir o que tinha feito... Precisava redimir a burrice que tinha feito.

Nesse instante Inuyasha percebeu o que teria que fazer para ter Kagome de volta. Foi com esse pensamento que foi correndo direto para o poço.

**Continua...**

_**Aiai...**_

_**Era para ser one-shot...**_

_**Bom, paciência... mas acaba no cap. seguinte tah?**_

_**Reviews! Please!**_

_**Kissus e Ja Ne**_


	2. 2

**_Vamos finalmente à 2ª e útima parte da fic:_**

* * *

Kagome não se importou com sua família perguntando o que aconteceu quando a viram entrar em casa chorando. Apenas correu até seu quarto, fechou a porta, se jogou na cama e ficou a chorar.

Não somente seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, mas seu rosto todo. Lembrou-se que tinha deixado sua mochila na outra Era. Praguejou baixo pelo seu esquecimento. Por causa disso teria que ir de novo à outra Era e encarar Inuyasha outra vez. Encarar aqueles belos orbes dourados que tanto amava. Encarar aquele ser que tinha tantas vezes partido seu coração que não conseguiu mais agüentar...

Só de lembrar disso Kagome chorava mais ainda. Maldito dia em que se apaixonou por Inuyasha... Maldito dia em que não podia mais levar uma vida normal como qualquer outra pessoa da sua Era... Maldito dia em que não se apaixonou por um garoto _normal_... Maldito dia em que se apaixonara por um _hanyou_...

Não... Não adiantava... Por mais que tentasse... Não conseguia pronunciar a palavra hanyou com desprezo... não conseguia, por mais que tentasse, odiar um hanyou, odiar _o seu _hanyou... O seu Inuyasha...

O Inuyasha que não lhe pertencia...

Desatou a chorar, ainda mais, se isso for possível, do que já estava. Sua cama estava molhada de tanto que suas lágrimas a tocavam.

Kagome era a rejeitada.

Já sabia disso, então porque isso ainda doía tanto? Porque doía de uma forma tão insuportável? Não... Ela não iria ser a vítima. Ela estava sendo, mas não mais seria.

Enxugou as lágrimas e tentou se recompor. Demorou um pouco para tal feito, mas as batidas insistentes de sua família na porta de seu quarto a fez conseguir.

Abriu a porta com o seu sorriso mais falso, mas falou a si mesma que chorar não adiantaria nada. O melhor a fazer era superar e sorrir de novo.

* * *

Inuyasha, enquanto estava atravessando o poço, pensava no que diria à Kagome. 

Estava tão nervoso que não sabia se teria coragem. Mas teria que ter. Na hora falaria e ele sabia disso.

Atravessou o poço e saiu da pequena casa que cercava o mesmo.

Estava com o coração na boca, mas nada no mundo o faria parar agora. Nada o impediria de revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos a Kagome.

Correu até a casa e pulou o telhado em direção à janela do quarto dela. Mas parou quando olhou lá dentro.

Dentro do quarto estava uma Kagome como rosto totalmente inchado de tanto chorar. Lágrimas escorriam incessantemente por seu rosto enquanto se enrolava cada vez mais no cobertor que supostamente deveria mantê-la aquecida, porém esta tremia. Kagome parecia uma criança com medo de ficar no escuro por causa do bicho-papão.

Claro que Inuyasha não sabia o que era o bicho-papão, mas sabia exatamente o real motivo de Kagome estar chorando.

Não pensou duas vezes para abrir a janela, entrar naquele quarto e abraçá-la, tentando acalmá-la.

**- **Inu... Inuyasha? - a garota parecia confusa com sua presença. Ele apenas pôde pôr a mão na cabeça dela, afagar-lhe o cabelo e falar.

**- **Não chore. Você sabe que eu não gosto de ver mulheres chorando... – apertou mais o abraço – Principalmente você...

Kagome arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o que Inuyasha disse.

**-** O quê? Me desculpe, Inuyasha, mas eu acho que não escutei direito. – Kagome agora estava com um sorriso triste estampado na face, enquanto Inuyasha limpava suas lágrimas – Eu achei que você tivesse dito que veio aqui só porque estava preocupado comigo, mas você estava com a Kikyou, então eu acho que estou imaginando... Puxa! – Ela riu tristemente – Não sabia que chorar tanto fazia a gente imaginar coisas... – e riu de novo

**-** Não! – Inuyasha quase gritou, mas se conteve quando viu o olhar de espanto de Kagome. Suspirou. – Eu estava com a Kikyou, mas eu vim até aqui me... Desculpar – e baixou a cabeça. Mas a levantou rapidamente quando ouviu mais um riso triste de Kagome.

**- **Você mentiu... – Inuyasha gelou ao ouvir essas palavras. Kikyou tinha usado-as da mesma forma há pouco tempo com um único propósito: Rejeitá-lo para "entregá-lo" à rival, alegando que ele amava outra. Mas não. Dessa vez ele sabia quem amava e tinha certeza disso. Não podia ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Kagome – Você disse que me viu e veio até aqui, mas eu lá cheguei faz um bom tempo. Jantei, converse um pouco com okaa-san e vim para o meu quarto. Se você tivesse vindo na mesma hora que me viu, já teria chegado. Você mentiu para mim de novo...

E mais lágrimas... Ela estava chorando de novo... Não podia culpá-la, ela estava certa. Passara tanto tempo amando Kikyou que nem percebeu quando deixou de amá-la para amar Kagome. E ainda assim precisou que alguém lhe abrisse os olhos para a verdade. Não, não fora nem com Miroku, nem com Sango, muito menos com Shippou que conseguiu tal feito, mas com a própria Kikyou.

Se sentia um completo idiota.

Se sentia incapaz de amenizar a dor que sua amada sentia mesmo sendo o causador de tamanho sofrimento.

Agora Kagome não só chorava, mas como também tentava afastá-lo de si, enquanto murmurava coisas incompreensíveis entre os soluços. Inuyasha fez então a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

**-** Me perdoe... – surpreendeu-se com o tom de voz que usara, mas ao olhar para Kagome, viu que ela tinha se surpreendido ainda mais do que ele. Fingiu estar calmo e continuou – Me perdoe por te fazer sofrer tanto. Por ter te deixado ir embora quando eu vi que você estava lá vendo eu e Kikyou, eu devia ter corrido atrás de você naquele momento. Mas a Kikyou precisou abrir meus olhos para enxergar o que eu realmente sentia e por _quem_ realmente sentia – viu que ela ia comentar alguma coisa, mas pôs o dedo indicador sobre aqueles lábios tão macios, olhou-a ternamente, o que fez Kagome se arrepiar e continuou, sabendo que se parasse não teria mais coragem para continuar – Eu sei que sou um idiota – viu ela franzir a testa – Não adianta negar. Nós dois sabemos disso. Você não me mostrou pela primeira vez, mas a que mais me marcou foi quando você disse que me detestava, se lembra? (lembram dakele episódio em q a Kag salva a Kik? Pois bem, eu naum me lembro o nome. Qlqr informaçaum me mandem uma review tah? .") – Parou por alguns instantes como se estivesse recordando da situação – Feh. Não vou falar como me senti porque senão ficarei mais ridículo do que estou sendo.

Viu Kagome dar um ligeiro sorriso e enrubesceu, mas ao mesmo tempo sorria internamente pela melhora de humor dela. Bufou de repente e falou, com seu típico mau humor.

**-** Feh. Então como você sabe o que eu quero dizer, vamos pular essa parte.

Dizendo isso ele puxa uma Kagome estática e a beija apaixonadamente. Sente que ela aos poucos relaxa em seus braços e corresponde na mesma ou até em maior intensidade, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele, dando um prazer sem igual no hanyou, fazendo com que ele a puxasse mais para perto de si enlaçando completamente a cintura dela, aprofundando cada vez mais aquele delicioso beijo. Suas línguas brincavam uma com a outra explorando cada centímetro da boca de ambos.

Inuyasha, mesmo com falta de ar, não se separava de jeito nenhum de Kagome. Parecia que ele ia perdê-la se a soltasse. Estava disposto a morrer por aquele delicioso beijo.

Já Kagome, estava (por incrível que pareça) disposta a se separar de Inuyasha para ambos sobreviverem. Tirou uma mão que envolvia o pescoço de Inuyasha, pôs a mão no queixo dele e lentamente o afastou.

Os dois respiraram fundo várias vezes para tentarem recuperar o ar pedido (ou deveria dizer usado? Hehe Gomen, naum resisti...), mas sem se soltarem do abraço. Inuyasha estava com uma das mãos na cintura de Kagome e a outra segurando a cabeça da mesma. Já Kagome estava com uma mão segurando a nuca de Inuyasha e a outra apoiada no peito dele. Ambos arfando e sorrindo. Kagome tomou a iniciativa e quebrou o silêncio.

**- **Eu... Eu não sei do que você está falando, Inuyasha – Kagome sorri divertida – Então poderia me fazer o favor de explicar?

**-** Eu... Er... Ham... – Inuyasha ficou sem palavras. Ele disse que ia para a Era de Kagome se declarar a ela, mas sob aquele olhar desafiador de Kagome, tudo ficava mais difícil – Sabe... É que... FEH. – Largou Kagome e sentou emburrado na ponta da cama com os braços e pernas cruzados – Isso me irrita, Kagome. Você sabe o que eu quis dizer e não tente se fazer de desentendida.

Inuyasha só ouviu uma risada antes de sentir sua cintura ser envolvida por dois braços e uma cabeça ser apoiada em suas costas. Sorriu.

**- **Bobo! Eu sei o que você quis dizer, mas eu queira ouvir _você_ dizer. – Inuyasha virou sua cabeça para trás e encontrou os olhos pidões de Kagome. Suspirou se dando por vencido.

**-** Aishiteru, garota estúpida – Disse se virando e enlaçando a cintura de Kagome.

**-** Aishiteru, baka – Disse Kagome aproximando seus rostos e beijando novamente os lábios de seu amado.

Mas não foi um beijo como o outro. Agora eles tinham se declarado e sabiam que se sentiam da mesma forma um em relação ao outro. Era um beijo que expressava toda a paixão, todo o amor que sentiam.

Foi pensando nisso que Inuyasha foi descendo lentamente Kagome na cama. Dessa vez se separaram, pois sabiam que podiam outras coisas além de beijos...

Se encararam apaixonadamente por um tempo e sorriram, antes de suas bocas serem novamente coladas.

**-** ... Aishiteru...

**Fim**

* * *

**_Tipo... por mais que me peçam, eu naum consigo fazer hentai... Mas em compensação eu adorei esse cap!_**

**_Estava pensando em botar um epílogo mostrando a kag e o inu dez anos depois, e principalmente o q aconteceu com a kik depois q o inu foi atrás da kag, mas deixa pra outra fic... se bem q o q aconteceu com a kik na minha imaginaçaum cabe direitinho aki... hehe_**

**_E, bem... eu sei q tem MILHÕES de fics q mostram a kag vendo o inu com a kik, mas eu naum resisti... hehe d.b jah foi mó difícil eu me controlar pra naum fazer comentários... rsrsrsrs_**

**_Gente... to muuuuuito deprimida... (pod num parecer, mas eh verdade) E soh as review d vcs pra me animarem. Acabei d deixar a minha amada aula d música q estou há 8 anos pq naum estou acompanhando o colégio (blergh...) Tipo.. soh pq tirei 7/20 em história, 5,4/8 em física, etc, mas POXA, eu tirei 9,5/10 em matemática! Ixo num eh justo... o mundo eh cruel... Por isso, eu peço:_**

**_Façam uma pobre alma carente feliz!_**


End file.
